Accidental Love
by Lunatasha
Summary: It's almost one year on from when Ichigo saved Rukia from her execution. Things have been normal since then. But is Ichigo feeling things he never felt before? IchiRuki
1. Almost One Year On

Accidental Love

Accidental Love

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with Bleach.

Chapter 1: Almost one year on

Rukia slept in Ichigo's closet, went to the same school as him and helped him fight the enemies of the soul reapers. None of this changed after Ichigo saved Rukia from her execution. It was almost one year on from that event and Rukia was walking around in the house as Ichigo's dad took his daughters out to a father – daughter thing.

Rukia burst into the room and took long strides towards Ichigo and threw him against the wall. 'WHAT THE HELL RUKIA!!'

'Why didn't you tell me?' Rukia said calmly.

'Didn't tell you what!?' Ichigo replied, now fully confused.

'About this Thursday, why didn't you tell me?'

'THIS Thursday… oh yeah.' Ichigo didn't expect this amount of fuss 'Rukia, it's only my birthday!'

'Only your birthday, ONLY YOUR BIRTHDAY!! Ichigo we're supposed to be friends!'

'And yet we argue everyday' Ichigo said in a bored voice.

'Very funny'

'It's not like you have any money to get me a gift or something, what's the big deal?'

'The deal is that we tell each other this kind of stuff Ichigo' Rukia said, her expression softening. 'I care about this stuff you know'

'Look I'm sorry I didn't think you minded'

'It's alright…sorry about throwing you against the wall.' She caught his eye and blushed slightly. Luckily Ichigo didn't see. A door slammed below them. 'Ichi-nii, look what I made at the workshop!' Yuzu started coming up the stairs. 'Crap, quick get in the closet!' Rukia didn't need telling twice and she closed the closet door just in time.

'Ichigo who were you talking to?' Yuzu said, looking confused.

'I wasn't talking to anyone.' Ichigo said blankly.

'But I…never mind.'

Ichigo, who was getting paranoid suddenly changed the subject. 'So what are you cooking for dinner?'

'I don't know yet, I'll just do whatever.' Brightening up. And with that Yuzu left. 'You know I really have no idea how we have kept this a secret all this time' Rukia said climbing out of the closet.

'I know, it's amazing. Mind you they were suspicious at the start'

'True' Rukia giggled 'That was funny though'

'It wasn't funny' he meant to say those words with a sterner voice but he couldn't stop smiling at Rukia's giggle. It was cute. Great now he was thinking weird things Ichigo thought. He must have been staring at her because she was looking bewildered and quite flushed. Ichigo turned away straight away. However Rukia continued to stare at him.

'I'll bring some food up for you' Ichigo said as he left the room. Rukia decided to read a book. It was written by Charles Dickens whoever he was. It was an unusual book about an orphan called Oliver Twist. At first she didn't understand it but as she progressed she started to grasp it.

Meanwhile downstairs at the table, Isshin Kurosaki was droning on about doing parent – child workshops build up confidence. Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu were all trying to change the subject. But in the end it was Yuzu who came to the rescue. 'So, Ichigo what did you when we were out?' The image of Rukia throwing him against the wall suddenly popped up in his head. 'I um… um…oh yeah, I did my maths homework.' Karin seemed a bit suspicious but it passed over. 'I'll be back in a sec, I'm just going to the loo.' she said, getting up.

Being truly lost in the book Rukia didn't notice that someone was coming up the stairs. When Ichigo's door started to open slowly she jumped. Realizing it wasn't Ichigo she dived into the closet. But she didn't close the door in time. Karin picked up Ichigo's bat, suspecting it to be a burglar or something. By this time Rukia was panicking hoping Ichigo would help her. Karin was about to open the door when Ichigo burst into the room. 'KARIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!'

'O.k don't panic but I think there is a burglar in your closet.' Karin whispered. Ichigo swore under his breath. He was either going to have to tell her everything before she hurt Rukia or tell her a brilliant lie. Ichigo swore under his breath again. He was useless at lying. He had to tell her. Or did he…

Alright what do you think so far?? Please review.


	2. The So Called Truth

Chapter 2: The so called truth

Chapter 2: The so called truth

Ichigo knew he had to tell Karin something soon as she seemed to be getting impatient. 'Well, are you going to tell me what you are on about?'

'Um…er…well you see…e-'

'Come on, spit it out!' Karin interrupted. Ichigo was well and truly stuck now. 'Are you gonna tell me or do I have to force it out of y-'

'KARIN, ICHIGO WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!?' Isshin shouted while walking up the stairs. When he entered Ichigo's room he was greeted with a weird site: Karin holding a bat looking murderous towards Ichigo while Ichigo himself seemed to be under pressure. 'What the hell is going on here!?'

'There's someone or something in Ichigo's closet and he seems to be denying all knowledge!' Karin sneered while watching all of Ichigo's movement. 'Karin it's probably just a cat, if it was a burglar he would have probably tried to knock you out because you're just a kid and Ichigo's a teenager!' Isshin reasoned. Karin knew there was something going on that she didn't know about and even Ichigo was suspicious. Why was Isshin being so reasonable in Ichigo's favour? He had to try and figure that out when he had time. After what seemed to be a lifetime of an awkward silence Karin and Isshin left the room. 'I thought they'd never leave!' Rukia exclaimed, clambering out of the closet.

'Tell me about it' Ichigo replied, flopping onto his bed, 'This is getting harder and harder'.

'I'm sorry Ichigo, that was all my fault, I didn't hear her coming up the stairs and-'

'Listen it's nobody's fault' Ichigo spoke softly, pulling Rukia down to the bed, 'It's just how things happen, we both knew this was going to be hard sometimes.' At this point Ichigo was staring into her eyes. She loved it when he did that for some unexplained reason. 'At least people at school don't suspect anything like that' Ichigo smiled.

'True, the kids at school just think we fancy each other.' Rukia sighed.

'WHAT!?'

'It's only to be expected, after all every time there's a hollow we drag each other off and we seem to spend the most time together.' Ichigo just couldn't believe how Rukia could be so calm about this. 'Tomorrow I'm gonna ask Uryu. He has the answer to everything.' Rukia shook her head; she couldn't believe that Ichigo, being reasonably smart himself didn't expect something like this to happen. Rukia dragged herself towards Ichigo's closet, wishing Ichigo a good night before she closed the door. Tomorrow should be interesting.


	3. I Told You So

Chapter 3: I told you so

Chapter 3: I told you so

'Ichigo you'd better hurry up have you seen the time?'

'What!?' Ichigo snapped 'Oh right the time…HOLY CRAP THAT'S THE TIME!!'

'Yeah' Ichigo started to get changed.

'Whoa, let me get out of the room Ichigo!' Rukia exclaimed

'Oh, yeah, right, sorry.' Ichigo said while his face was turning an interesting shade of red. Rukia's face was turning the same colour as well, if not redder.

'You're really not with it this morning.' Rukia sighed 'I'm gonna go on a head see you in a bit'

'Kay' Ichigo said, starting to get changed again.

Rukia was almost at school when she bumped into Orihime. 'Hey Rukia-san!'

'Hey Orihime.' Rukia replied smiling, 'Have you done the art homework?'

'Yeah! What do you think?' Orihime answered enthusiastically getting it out of her bag. Rukia chose her words very carefully. 'It's very creative.' She said trying to sound truthful. 'Thanks!' By the time they had finished their conversation they were in their form room. Ichigo was already at his desk. Rukia walked over, 'How,' Rukia started saying raising an eyebrow 'did you get over here so fast?' Ichigo leaned in closer to Rukia and whispered in her ear 'Wouldn't you like to know' Rukia put on a daring look, but what she was daring him to do, she didn't know. After a few moments the bell rung and Rukia went to her seat, still watching Ichigo.

'Settle down, settle down.' The teacher said walking in. 'Come on, quiet now, I'm taking the register.' After a few seconds the class fell silent. 'Now, Mizuiro?'

'Here'

'Keigo?'

'Here'

'Orihime?'

'Here!' Two minutes later the register was done and Tatsuki was taking it to the office. First lesson was Modern Nations. The day went normally till break.

'WHAT!?' Ichigo shouted causing a few people to stare, 'RUKIA WAS RIGHT!?'

'That's what I'm saying' Uryu replied calmly.

'BUT ME AND RUKIA!?' Ichigo was quieting down now. 'That's just wrong!!'

'Yes, to you, but the other students don't know about the whole situation so they're going to think that you fancy each other.'

'But that's…that's just…really wrong!'

'Don't let it get to you' Uryu said, 'This is High School, where tons of rumours spread and girls gossip, what do you expect? You're supposed to be smart; this was obviously going to happen.' Ichigo gave up and walked over to Chad. 'Is it me or has the whole world gone loony?' Ichigo asked. Chad didn't answer and the bell rung. By the time lunch came Ichigo seemed to be really freaked out.

'What is the matter with you?' Rukia asked.

'I asked Uryu about the whole fancying each other thing and he said it's true and it's only just dawning on me how the whole thing is probably right!'

'I told you so.' Rukia taunted, smirking.

'Thanks that's really comforting, I feel a lot better now.' Ichigo said in a sarcastic tone.

'Very funny' Rukia replied, also in a sarcastic tone.

'It just seems so wrong!' Ichigo exclaimed.

'Why?'

'Because…because it's you!' Rukia started to get very annoyed:

'And what, may I ask is wrong with me!?' Ichigo said getting worried,

'No, I don't mean it like that, I ju-'

'Tell me!' Rukia interrupted.

'It's just…it's you!'

'Yeah…What's wrong with me!?'

'Well… ur…' Ichigo was in trouble now.

'Seriously! What's wrong with me!?'

'It's not you it the pairing you and me!'

'What's wrong with you and me!?' This was not going Ichigo's way.

'Well for one thing you're about 10 times older then me!'

'I meant a part from the whole human/soul reaper thing.'

'Oh…well then…er…there's er….'

'I'm waiting' Rukia said in a sing-song voice. Ichigo was having trouble finding a reason, she had him trapped.

Ichigo's voice became soft 'Well a part from that we'd be perfectly fine but I wouldn't want you to get into more trouble.' Both Ichigo and Rukia were surprised by what he said. 'Look, let's just drop this, kay?' Ichigo said turning red.

'Agreed' Rukia answered also turning red. Over the next couple of days neither of them said much to the other. They obviously hadn't recovered from Monday's shouting match.

It was early Wednesday morning and Rukia just got a reading of a hollow. 'Ichigo…Ichigo wake up.' Rukia whispered softly in his ear. Ichigo stirred. Rukia whispered again, 'Come on Ichigo wake up' Ichigo sat up and rubbed his eyes. Rukia was sitting on the edge of his bed holding Kon. 'What the…'

'A hollow' Rukia answered before Ichigo finished his question. 'It's a big one, almost the size of a Menos.' Rukia was saying while Ichigo went into soul form.

It didn't take long, but Rukia got cut, not to deep but enough to hurt.

'I'm sorry Rukia that was my fault.'

'No it wasn't, if I had moved I wouldn't be hurt.' Rukia reasoned. Ichigo got bandages from the bathroom cupboard and started to wrap them around Rukia's leg. He wished the cut didn't have to be so high up. 'Rukia?' Rukia looked up.

'Yeah?'

'I'm sorry about Monday'

'It's alright, I'm sorry too, it wasn't fair on you.' Rukia was trying to look sorry, but she was getting distracted. Ichigo's hands were going farther up her leg as he was bandaging her cut. Rukia blushed; she didn't think she'd ever go so red. She wished the cut wasn't so high up.

'There you go.' Ichigo said smiling, while turning a deep crimson red.

'Thanks' Rukia replied also smiling. She wasn't sure what it was but something was taking over her she couldn't help smiling. The same thing was happening to Ichigo. Some invisible force seemed to be pushing them together. Suddenly Ichigo's alarm clock went off bringing them back to the real world. Both pulled away blushing even harder, if that was possible. What was going on?


	4. What Movie?

Chapter 4: What Movie

Chapter 4: What Movie?

Rukia almost ran into Ichigo's closet to get changed. She was confused and scared. What was going on? She felt weird, fuzzy to be specific. She just didn't understand it. Why? Why did she get so close to Ichigo? What was wrong with her? After all Ichigo was strictly off limits. He was a human and she is a soul reaper. What was she doing? Just then Ichigo knocked on the door making her lose her train of thought. 'Rukia, are you dressed yet?'

'Huh?...Oh, yeah, yeah I am.'

'Good' Ichigo answered, 'we need to leave now if we don't want to be late.

'Kay' Rukia replied. Now she was even more puzzled. How could Ichigo pretend nothing happened? He usually made a big deal about this kind of thing. Unless…unless he was really embarrassed, more embarrassed than when other girls do that to him. That has happened before. Suddenly when Rukia thought of that she wanted to kill them for touching Ichigo. But why? All they did was act like normal hormonal teenagers. Rukia decided to put this all in the back of her head and copy Ichigo: pretend it didn't happen. But she couldn't shake the feeling that all of a sudden she seemed closer to Ichigo. The day went like a normal day, so why did something seem different? Neither Rukia nor Ichigo could fathom it.

About a week later things went back to normal and Ichigo and Rukia were in their last lesson for the day with 5 minutes to the bell. Only problem was it was tipping it down outside and both Ichigo and Rukia didn't bring their blazers….

'I tell you what, we'll leg it.' Ichigo suggested.

'I can't run that fast, I've got short legs.' Rukia replied sadly.

'Well there's no other way is there?'

'True.' Rukia sighed. ' 'Come on then.' Rukia had already started running. Ichigo easily caught up with her and could have reached his house in 5 minutes but slowed down to her pace. When they reached his house both were sopping wet and shivering. 'Here, Dry yourself off' Ichigo said, throwing Rukia a towel. 'Thanks' Rukia sneezed.

'Bless you.'

'Thanks…again.' Ichigo smiled. He threw her some of Yuzu's clothes. 'Wha-'

'If you stay in those clothes you'll catch a cold. You can change in the bathroom.'

'Kay' Rukia replied, walking across the hall. She looked back. Ichigo had already started to get changed. When she came out she found Ichigo wearing a hoodie and jeans. Rukia sneezed again. Ichigo turned around. 'I think you've caught a cold' he said with a sympathetic smile. 'Well what do you recommend I do?' Rukia asked in a worried tone. 'Well I usually watch a movie in a bed'

'How does that help!?'

'It doesn't, there's no cure to a cold.'

'Oh great…'

'The best thing for you to do is to take your mind off it.'

'So that's why you watch a movie in bed.' Rukia said smiling.

'What?'

'What do you mean what?' Rukia replied.

'Why were you smiling?'

'I didn't think of you to be a lie in, watch films kind of guy.' Rukia taunted, smiling again. 'Mind you after all this time I've never seen you sick.'

'Exactly, so shut up.' Ichigo replied. After a long silence Ichigo spoke again 'So what movie do you want to watch?'

'What?' Rukia was confused. So Ichigo chose one for her.

'I bet you'll love this one.' Rukia was still confused. Ichigo put it in the DVD player and sat Rukia down on the bed. His hands were holding hers a little longer than they needed to be. Ichigo gave Rukia a blanket. Rukia started to understand. It was a movie he put in the box-thing. Rukia leant on Ichigo's shoulder. She suddenly seemed really tired all of a sudden.

It was half way through the movie and Rukia still hadn't said anything. Ichigo looked down at her. 'Oh…' Rukia was asleep. She looked so calm. Ichigo could have watched her all evening. But he had homework. 'Why did that have to get in the way?' Ichigo thought. Reluctantly he picked her up. She was so light. He opened the closet door and gently placed her on the bed that she had made. He turned off the T.V and went downstairs to do his homework. 'There really was no point to homework. It's just gets in the way.' Ichigo said to himself as he dragged himself downstairs.


	5. Because of Last Week

Chapter 5: Because of last week

Chapter 5: Because of last week

Ichigo wished he could've stayed with Rukia for the 10,000th time. He was stuck on his homework and all he could think about was Rukia. 'DAMMIT WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE ON MY MIND 24/7!?' Ichigo shouted. He just didn't understand it. He knew something changed a week ago on the night he bandaged her leg up but something's developed from that. But he couldn't put his finger on it…

Ichigo's shouting woke Rukia up. It took her a few minutes to figure out why it was 10 o'clock at night and why she was in Ichigo's closet. She hoped Ichigo didn't make a big deal about her falling asleep on him. She remembered feeling safe close to him like that. She wanted to be near him again. 'Great, now I'm thinking weird stuff.' Rukia said out loud. 'What's happening to me?!' She sighed. She knew this whole thing started that day when Ichigo bandaged her leg. But it changed, what ever it was, it had grown more powerful, this emotion, this feeling…

Ichigo just couldn't concentrate. He gave up, put his books and his pencil case back into his bag and headed for the stairs. He heard someone moving upstairs. Ichigo rushed upstairs hoping it to be Rukia. It was. 'I see you're awake.' Rukia turned around.

'Yeah'

'So how're you feeling?' Ichigo asked walking closer to Rukia.

'Better know that I've had sleep.' Rukia replied, also walking closer, smiling. Neither of them knew what to do next. Both looking for the answer, there was a long silence. 'So…' Rukia started, 'What shall we do?'

'I don't know, I'm not tired or anything so…'

'Same I just woke up' Rukia said smiling. 'Obviously'

'What about a walk, it's not actually that cold outside.' Ichigo asked, nervously. Rukia's smile grew, 'Yeah, I could do with a walk.' Ichigo grinned. A couple minutes later they found themselves walking to the park, silently, enjoying each other's company. After a little while Ichigo spoke. 'You know I'm really glad you said yeah'

'Huh?'

'You know, yeah to go on the walk'

'Oh right, yeah, I'm glad too.' Rukia smiled. So did Ichigo. By this time they had reached the park. Ichigo opened the gate and signalled Rukia to go in. 'Thanks' Rukia said, sitting on the grass. Ichigo followed. 'The stars are so beautiful.' Ichigo looked at Rukia.

'They're not the only thing.' Rukia turned to face Ichigo smiling. 'I said that out loud didn't I?' Ichigo said, turning red. Rukia giggled. Ichigo loved that sound. 'Yeah, you did.' Rukia answered, with a big grin on her face. 'Ah, crap.' Rukia giggled again. That invisible force from last week was back bringing them closer and closer…


	6. Shut Up

Chapter 6: Shut up

Chapter 6: Shut up

His lips reached hers. What was intended to be just a normal kiss turned into a full passionate kiss. When they stopped all you could see was both of them grinning, uncontrollably. 'You know what's weird?' Ichigo asked. 'What?'

'This feels so right.' He replied getting closer. Rukia happily obliged and got closer too. 'This is coming from the guy who said that us as a couple would be wrong a week and a half ago.'

'Funny how things like that change.' Ichigo replied, kissing her. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist while she did the same to his neck. 'I tell you what.'

'What?' Ichigo asked, interested.

'I'm really, really glad I said yeah to go for a walk.'

'Yeah, Coz' I hate the fact you said yeah' Ichigo said in a sarcastic tone. Rukia kissed him again 'Oh shut up.'

* * *

Ok I know that chapter was really short but that's the end of the story!! What do you think? Please review.


End file.
